Our Story ::YEWOOK::
by Yewook Turtle
Summary: Kehidupan YeWook dengan anak-anaknya.. 21 Juni adalah hari ulang tahun eoma dari Ryeo twins. lalu kejutan apakah yang sikembar berikan kepada sang eoma? Dan hadiah apakah yang Yesung berikan pada Ryeowook. "Aku membencimu YESUNGGG!" ::Yewook Yaoi BxB M-preg NC NC Riview please
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Our story**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : ?**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook **

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, man pregnant, impossible, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**Riview boleh, BASH dilarang**

* * *

"Nah sudah beres. Kau selalu tampan hyungie" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk kemeja hijau muda yang baru saja ia pakaikan untuk Yesung di bagian dadanya. Namja bersurai coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum senang melihat suaminya yang amat tampan, Yesung pun ikut tersenyum.

"Suamimu ini memang selalu tampan Wookie baby" jawaban itu yang selalu Ryeowook dengar ketika ia memuji ketampanan Yesung. Resiko punya suami ke'pede'an.

"Kajja, kita kebawah sarapan. Mereka pasti sudah di meja makan" Ryeowook mengambil tas kerja Yesung dan menarik tangan namja tampan tersebut. Tapi gerakan Ryeowook terhenti ketika lengan atasnya ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Wae? Cepat kebawah mereka nanti ngambek hyungie~~" protes Ryeowook, namun Yesung hanya tersenyum.

Yesung memajukan bibir merahnya beberapa centi, minta dicium oleh istrinya itu. "Morning kiss chagiya~~" rengeknya manja seperti anak kecil. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja suaminya yang memang dibuat-buat agar menarik perhatiannya. Ryeowook mencium sekilas bibir Yesung.

"Yakk! Itu bukan ciuman namanya.." kini giliran Yesung protes, protes tak terima mendapatkan ciuman yang hanya sekilas. Dia kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook langsung melahap bibir tipis istrinya itu. Ryeowook meronta-ronta dipelukkan Yesung, namun sayang nya Yesung takpeduli akan hal itu. Dia masih menikmati benda kenyal yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya itu. Jemari mungilnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos pink tipis Ryeowook, membuat gerakan memuta pada perut rata Ryeowook. Gerakan itu sukses membuat namja mungil yang sedang Yesung cium itu mendesah tapi tertahan akibat bibir Yesung yang semakin kuat menekan bibir Ryeowook.

Yesung menyeringai dibalik aktivitas ciumannya ketika Ryeowook mau membuka mulutnya mengijinkan lidah Yesung masuk kedalamnya. Sepertinya istrinya itu sudah mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Yesung melesakkan lidah panjangnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook, bermain-main di dalam ruang basah nan hangat itu.

"Eeemm…sssshhh, hyungghhh…."

Leleran saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Ryeowook menandakan nikmatnya morning kiss yang mereka lakukan. Jari-jari nakal Yesung kini beralih ke bagian pungung Ryeowook, menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan ke bawah. Tangan Ryeowook yang semula mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Yesung, kini beralih memeluk Yesung dan gantian meremas kemeja bagian belakang.

"Eoma, Eom.."

"PPssttt.." yeoja mungil itu membekap mulut dongsaengnya yang berteriak memanggil eoma mereka, jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di bibir seolah memberi tanda untuk tidak ribut. Seketika namja kecil itu diam mengikuti perintah nuna'nya.

"Sungie-ah jangan berteriak.." ucap Ryeowoon setelah melepas bekapan tangannya.

"Wae nuna? Eoma mana, Sungie lapar~~" rengek namja imut itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sang nuna menahan gerakkannya. "Sungie jangan masuk, sini dulu kita intip dari sini" Ryeowoon manarik tubuh kurus namdongsaengnya agar mengintip apa yang kedua orang tua mereka lakukan dari balik pintu kamar YeWook yang sedikit terbuka. RyeoSung pun mengikuti perintah nunanya mengintip di balik pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

"Wonie nuna apa yang eoma dan appa lakukan?"

"Mollayo, ini yang seperti kelihatan di drama-drama Sungie-ah"

Sementara kedua anak kecil tersebut mengintip dari luar, kita lihat kelanjutan aktivitas yang Yewook lakukan di dalam kamar.

"Aaakkhh.." Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan ketika Yesung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Mianhae chagiya aku tak sengaja, hehe" tanpa dosa Yesung tertawa melihat bibir bagian bawah istrinya berdarah akibat ulah dia sendiri.

"Hyung kira ini tak sakit! Sudah memaksaku malah menggigit bibirku. Huh.." Menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook yang punya suami seperti Yesung, sering memaksa dan jangan lupakan tingkat ke'pede'an nya diatas rata-rata. Ryeowook mem'pout kan bibirnya sebal, sudah sering Yesung seperti ini tapi namja bersurai hitam itu seolah tak merasa bersalah setelah melakukannya malah dia terlihat senang. Dengan melihat bibir si istri yang merah bengkak itu menjadi sesuatu yang amat menarik untuk Yesung dan terlihat sexy. Jangan lupakan dengan bibir Ryeowook yang berdarah itu membuat Yesung dapat menjilati darah yang keluar dengan lidahnya.

"Sudah dong ngambeknya, mau hyung cium lagi hem?" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ingin mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang sudah terbilang bengkak itu.

"Yaakkk hyu-

"Andweeee!"

Baru Yesung akan mencium Ryeowook lagi, telinganya sudah mendengarkan paduan suara(?) dari dua bocah yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Yewook menoleh berbarengan ke asal suara. Ternyata Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang dan jangan lupakan tatapan keduanya terlihat sangat marah namun lucu yang dilemparkan kepada sang appa. Ryeowook kaget, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa masuk? Sepertinya dia lupa menutup pintu tadi.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah kedua aegyanya, berjongkok di depan mereka. "Kenapa Wonie dan Sungie bisa kesini chagi?"

"Apa yang appa lakukan kepada eoma sampai berteriak kesakitan seperti itu?" Ryeosung mengintimidasi sang appa, anak itu terlihat amat kesal.

"Eh? Kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Yaaa..apa jangan menyakiti eoma…!" kini giliran Ryeowoon yang berteriak.

"Kenapa kalian chagi?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak mengerti dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya tersebut, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dan memberi tatapan kesal pada sang appa.

"Tadi kami mendengar eoma teriak kesakitan dari luar, apa yang appa lakukan kepada eoma?"

"Yakkk! Kalian mengintip eoma dan appa eoh?" Kedua anak itu mengangguk berbarengan.

Astaga kenapa anak-anaknya bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan kepada Ryeowook? Itu sama saja mengotori pikiran mereka, biasanya jika Yesung ingin mencium atau melakukan 'hal lain' pada Ryeowook itu tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak.

"Bukan apa-apa sayang, tadi eoma dan appa hanya bercanda" kilah Ryeowook tak ingin anak-anaknya menanyakan hal-hal lain yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Ayo kita sarapan, kalian harus ke sekolah" Yesung menggendong Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung menuju lantai bawah dengan Ryeowook yang mengikuti di belakang membawa tas kerja Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menaruh nasi goreng pada masing-masing piring, kedua anak-anak tersebut telah siap dengan garpu dan sendok di kedua tangan mereka tak sabar untuk makan. Setelah piring terisi, mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap, begitulah kedua aegya mereka. Jago makan.

Yesung dan Ryeowook juga menyantap sarapan pagi dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Aku selesai.."

"Aku juga.."

"Aigoo kenapa kalian secepat itu makannya, appa saja belum selesai" ucap Yesung disela-sela menguyah nasi goreng buatan Ryeowook.

"Kan lapar appa.."

Keduanya menjawab berbarengan, saudara kembar harus kompak dong. Kim Ryeowoon dan Kim Ryeosung, anak kembar dari Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berjenis kelamin berbeda. Ryeowoon yang biasa dipanggil Wonie adalah kembar tertua seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam lurus yang biasa digerai . Matanya mirip seperti sang appa ,sipit namun terlihat indah dan pipinya yang kesan cantik pada yeoja kecil itu. Dan jangan lupakan sifatnya seperti Yesung, yang cuek. Sedangkan Ryeosung yang kerap disapa Sungie seorang namja manis, memiliki mata bulat seperti Ryeowook dengan pupil yang hitam pekat dan rambutnya yang sama hitam dengan nuna'nya dan pipi yang chubby juga. Keduanya memiliki bibir tipis dan semerah chery seperti sang eoma –Ryeowook. Ketika Ryeowook melahirkan dengan cecar, Ryeowoon lah yang pertama kali dikeluarkan oleh dokter sehingga dia menjadi kembar tertua. Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung sama-sama memiliki tubuh yang kurus seperti Ryeowook dan kini mereka duduk di kelas satu tingkat sekolah dasar *anggaplah seperti itu*

"Apa kemarin teman sekelas Sungie dan nuna punya dongsaeng baru" adu Ryeosung pada Yesung yang membaca koran pagi setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Terus?" tanya Yesung dibalik koran yang dibaca.

"Wonie dan Sungie pengen punya dedek bayi, masak kita berdua terus kan gak seru appa" jawab Ryeowoon sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya sedangkan dongsaeng yang duduk disebelahnya mengangguk semangat.

"Mwo? Dedek bayi?"

"Ne appa, mau ya?"

"Kalian mau punya dongsaeng berapa? Appa dan eoma buatkan" raut wajah Yesung yang tadinya kaget mendengar permintaan kedua aegya nya, kini berubah menjadi ceria. 'anakku memang pintar memberikan kesempatan yang bagus untuk appa nya. Jadi aku punya alasan 'mengerjai' Wookie' iner Yesung.

"Jinjja appa?" mata kedua nya berbinar-binar.

"Iya kan eoma?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang baru datang dari arah dapur membawa dua kotak bekal. Jangan lupakan senyum mesum andalan dari Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook tak mengerti akan makna dibalik senyum itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Ryeowook bertanya balik.

"Appa bilang, appa dan eoma mau buatkan kami dongsaeng lagi. Jinjja eoma?" tanya Ryeowoon polos. Ryeowook langsung memukul lengan Yesung keras yang menimbulkan suara kesakitan dari suaminya itu. Ada-ada saja yang Yesung bilang pada anak-anaknya, mereka kan selalu menuntut jika sudah dijanjikan sesuatu hal.

"Issh kenapa memukulku chagi?" Yesung mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Ryeowook di lengannya yang sedikit terasa nyeri. Walaupun istrinya terbilang mungil begitu tapi jika sudah memukul sakitnya amat terasa.

"Jangan menjanjikan yang bukan-bukan pada mereka hyungie…"

"Tapi tak apa, mereka kan sudah besar chagiya. Kita pantas memberi mereka dongsaeng" lagi Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum mesumnya, itu membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Eoma, itu…" tunjuk Ryeowoon pada Ryeowook, namja mungil yang dipanggil eoma hanya mengeryit bingung tak mengerti.

"Wae chagi?"

"Kenapa dengan leher eoma? Kenapa merah seperti itu,seperti baju polkadot Wonie" tanya yeoja kecil itu polos. Saking polos pertanyaannya membuat muka sang eoma memerah setelah mengerti maksud pertanyaan putri kecilnya.

Ternyata Ryeowoon menunjuk bekas kiss mark yang Yesung buat di leher putih jenjang Ryeowook, kiss mark pagi tadi dan kiss mark malam-malam sebelumnya yang belum hilang .

Ryeowook memandang kearaha Yesung "Hyungiee.."

"Itu tanda sayang appa kepada eoma, sayang.." Yesung coba menjelaskan kepada kedua aegya nya yang benar-benar penasaran itu.

"Tapi, kenapa Sungie dan nuna tak punya tanda seperti itu? Berarti appa tak menyanyangi kami.." Yesung dan Ryeowook seketika swetdrop mendengarnya, anak mereka begitu polos seperti eomanya.

"Sudahlah jangan dengarkan appa kalian. Ini sudah siang, Wonie dan Sungie nanti bisa terlambat" Ryeowook memasukkan kotak bekal ke masing-masing tas anak-anaknya tak lupa dia merapikan seragam serta rambut Ryeowoon yang sedikit berantakan.

"Anak-anak ayo kita berangkat, cium eoma kalian dulu" Yesung menarik kedua tangan anaknya menuju mobil setelah selesai mencium Ryeowook. Tak lupa Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"OOucchh hyungiee disanaaa, lebihh dalam lagi hyung.." teriak Ryeowook pada Yesung diatasnya. Spertinya kalian sudah tau apa yang Yewook lakukan malam ini, jika pemikiran kita sama XD. Yewook sedang menikmati kegiatan malam mereka yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dilakukan karena kesibukan Yesung di kantor. NC'an.

"Agh..sempitth baby" Yesung terus menyodokkan Jr nya pada hole sempit Wookie, sudah tujuh tahun mereka menikah dan sudah berkali-kali melakukan seks tetapi tetap saja lubang istrinya begitu sempit bagi Yesung. Lubang yang begitu sangat nikmat untuk Yesung, yang selalu menjepit Jr nya membuat Yesung mengeram keenakan.

"Hyung owchh ini nikmatt" oceh Ryeowook, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas-remas surai hitam Yesung dan tangan kirinya meremas seprai tempat tidur yang sudah sangat kusut akibat ulah mereka. Yesung sendiri masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan menciumi setiap inci dada mulus Ryeowook.

Kalian bertanya si kembar Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung? Ini sudah pukul 21.30 KST jadi mereka sudah tidur, jika belum tidur mana mungkin Yesung bisa 'mengerjai' Ryeowook nya malam ini.

"Jangan ribut baby, nanti mereka bangun" bisik Yesung ke telinga Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak jelas, mungkin karena menikmati kegiatannya. Ryeowook memang sedikit ribut jika sedang bercinta.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Appa, eoma… buka pintunya.." tiba-tiba duo kembar menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yewook yang membuat Yesung kesal, bagaimana tak kesal? Sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks malah tiba-tiba anaknya menggendor pintu.

"APPA….." suara melengking Ryeowoon membuat Yesung mengeluarkan juniornya denga terpaksa, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan itu membuat Ryeowook tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha, kau kesal pada anak-anakmu hyungie? Bukalah, kasian mereka" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus pipi Yesung. "Ishh mereka tidak bisa mengerti, mengganggu saja" gerutu Yesung sambil memakai boxer nya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Appa Sungie takut, Sungie dan nuna tidur disini ne?"

"Takut kenapa chagi?"

"Pokoknya takut…!"

"Eoma…." Si cantik Ryeowoon berlari kearah Ryeowook yang sudah menutupi tubuh nacked nya dengan selimut. Ryeowoon langsung memeluk Ryeowook dan mencium pipinya.

"Kalian kenapa hem?"

"Wonie mau tidur bareng eoma aja"

"Anio nuna, eoma tidur dengan Sungie. nuna tak boleh.."

"Jadi maunya sama eoma aja? Tak ada yang mau tidur bareng appa?" Yesung pura-pura ngambek dengan kedua aegya nya yang memperebutkan Ryeowook.

"Appa tidur diluar saja, okay?" Ryeosung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang appa.

"Mwo? Kenapa appa yang diusir? Eoma kan milik appa" protes Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Ryeowook eoma punya nya Sungie.."

"Eoma punya nya Wonie.."

"Eoma punya APPA~~~" Ryeowook tertawa mendengar dirinya diperebutkan oleh tiga orang yang sangat dicintainya. selalu seperti itu.

"Hyungie kau seperti anak kecil saja. Kita tidur bareng ne?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Eoma, kenapa eoma tidak pakai baju?" Ryeowoon yang baru menyadari sang eoma menutupi tubuhya dengan selimut pun bertanya, karena ia tak biasanya melihat Ryeowook bertelanjang dada.

"Eoma dan appa sedang membuatkan kalian dongsaeng sayang" celetuk Yesung antusias.

"Ah jinjja appa? Kami boleh melihat buat dedek bayinya?"

"YESUNG HYUNGGG…"

END

* * *

jengg..jenngg...

aku balik lagi bawa epep gaje buatan ku. hanya sekedar hiburan aja setelah melewati beberapa ujian disekolah :)

maaf ya kalo gag memuaskan, namanya juga iseng-iseng. inget diripiu yg uda baca :D

owh ya, aku mau nanya? disini ada yg prnh bc ff YEWOOK yg ceritanya mereka pny anak namanya jinki terus ps ngelahirin, Ryeowooknya buta. ada yg tau?

kasitau ya jeball *pupyeyes* kasi tau judul ff nya/authornya deh ^^ cz udh nyari" gag ketemu -_-

dan maaf ff yg lain blm dilanjut ^^V lg miskin inspirasi..

RIVIEW YA...

papaiii *bow*bow*bow


	2. Gift for Eoma

**Tittle : Our story**

**Author : Real Me**™

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, M-preg , impossible, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**Riview boleh, BASH dilarang**

* * *

Sebelumnya makasih banget yang udah riview di chap awal. Maunya gak dilanjutin, tp sy buatin sequel aja.

"Nuna..Nuna.." Ryeosung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang nuna –Ryeowoon yang masih terlelap disampingnya, tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu masih ditutupi selimut tebal Tinker Bell nya. Dinginnya udara pagi ini membuat Ryeowoon enggan membuka mata sipitnya walaupun tubuhnya terus digoyangkan sang adik.

Ryeosung tak menyerah, namja bermata bulat itu masih setia menggoyangkan tubuh nuna'nya. tak sampai disitu, Ryeosung pun menarik-narik rambut panjang milik Ryeowoon. "Wonie nuna bangunn… Cepat bangun nuna" rambut Ryeowoon ditarik lagi oleh Ryeosung, dan aksi namja kecil itu berhasil membangunkan Ryeowoon.

"Sungie-ah jangan tarik rambut nuna dong! Rambut nuna jadi kusut tau.." Ryeowoon langsung bangun dan membenahi rambutnya, yeoja kecil itu menggelembungkan pipinya bertanda kesal karena rambutnya ditarik-tarik.

"Nuna sih susah dibanguninnya, jadi Sungie tarik deh rambutnya. Hehehe…mianhae ne nuna ku yang cantik" Ryeosung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, meminta maaf pada sang nuna.

"Ah, karena nuna mu ini baik, jadi nuna maafkan Sungie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Nah satu lagi sifat yang dimiliki Ryeowoon, sama-sama ke'pede'an seperti Yesung appanya.

"Wonie nuna ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari sabtu dong. Waeyo?"

"Aiisshh, nuna pabbo'nya seperti appa. Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunnya eoma.." Ryeosung memutar bola matanya, kenapa nuna ku pabbo seperti appa? Begitulah pikirnya.

Ryeowoon membulatkan matanya, benarkah hari ini eoma ulang tahun? Langsung ia melihat kalender kecil di nakas tempat tidur mereka. Benar saja lingkaran merah kecil melingkari angka 21 di bulan Juni ini. Tanda yang ia buat bersama dongsaengnya dengan hiasan-hiasan kecil lucu dan tak lupa tulisan 'Birthday eoma'. Tanda yang mereka buat pada tanggal ulang tahun eoma, appa, bahkan ajushi nya –Donghae-

"Omoo! Nuna lupa Sungie! Kita beri eoma kejutan seperti yang sering Donghae jushi berikan pada pacarnya saja bagaimana?" Ryeowoon memainkan alisnya tanda menanyakan pendapat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya untuk memberikan surprise pada sang eoma, sungguh ide yang pintar untuk anak seusianya.

"Ya nuna pintar! Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Donghae jushi ne? kita nanya sama jushi aja" Ryeosung mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya yang mungil.

Setelahnya mereka berdua langsung merapikan tempat tidur, melipat selimut masing-masing. Begitulah kebiasaan yang Ryeowook ajarkan kepada aegyanya setiap pagi sebelum mandi, walaupun masih kecil tapi harus rajin.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir pulm Ryeowook, ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyapa matanya yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar Yewook. Yesung yang mendengar lenguhan istrinya membuka mata sipitnya. Ternyata Ryeowooknya belum membuka mata, hanya melenguh saja. Namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum melihat betapa damainya wajah malaikatnya ketika tertidur, sungguh dia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberikan istri yang sangat mencintainya dankedua aegya nya yang sangat manis.

Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook -yang memang tidur menghadapnya- kedalam pelukan hangatnya, lalu mencium bibir kissable didepannya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti morning kiss yang sering dia lakukan, yang selalu agresif. Kali ini benar-benar ciuman lembut, tak ingin membangunkan Ryeowook'nya. Namun ciuman lembut yang Yesung berikan sepertinya tak berhasil, Ryeowook membuka matanya tersenyum tipis dibalik ciuman mereka. Ia bahagia, ketika baru membuka mata masih bisa merasakan manisnya ciuman yang Yesung berikan.

"Eh? Sudah bangun?" Yesung sedikit kaget ketika membuka mata Ryeowook tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung sih nyium sambil merem.."

"Hehehe. Morning chagiya~~ Happy Birthday istriku yang manis.."

"Gomawo hyungie~~"

CUP..

Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung singkat, ucapan terima kasih karena masih selalu ingat hari lahirnya. Setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Yesung kembali membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukkannya. Memejamkan matanya menikmati indahnya pagi sambil berpelukan di atas ranjang dengan sang istri, menyalurkan kehangatan di pagi yang cukup dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, eoma. Nanti pulang sekolah Wonie sama Sungie ke rumah Hae jushi ne? Boleh kan?" duo kembar itu menunjukkan puppy eyes andalan mereka mencoba meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne.." jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti yang akan menjadi menu sarapan pagi mereka hari ini.

"Wonie dan Sungie mau ngapain ke rumah Donghae ajushi, kok tumben semangat?" tanya sang appa di balik koran paginya.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab keduanya kompak, sontak membuat Ryeowook tertawa akan ulah mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hae jushiii…." teriakan lantang begitu nyaring terdengar di indera pendengaran namja berwajah childish yang sedang menonton sebuah kartun favorinya di ruang tamu kediamannya. Teriakan yang nyaring yang memang sudah dia hapal siapa pemiliknya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan keponakan kembarnya. Kim Ryeowoon dan Kim Ryeosung.

Dua bocah tersebut langsung berlari ke tempat dimana ajushi nya berada, lalu menyerang tubuh Donghae dengan pelukan mereka.

"Aiiggoo.. kalian ini" decak Donghae heran akan kelakuan dua anak kecil itu, sudah dipastikan rumahnya ini akan sangat ribut jika kedua keponakannya datang. Dan tentunya dia sendiri merasa pusing akan kelakuan nakal keduanya nanti.

"Ajushi bogosippo~~~"

"Ne nado. Kenapa kalian tumben kesini eoh? Aku kira kalian melupakanku" Donghae lalu menudukkan kedua keponakannya itu di pangkuannya.

"Mmmm…kami kan sibuk jushi.." jawab kembar tertua –Ryeowoon- asal.

"Sibuk? Sekecil ini apa yang kalian sibukkan eoh? Dasar bocah.." Donghae langsung mencubit pipi chubby keduanya karena gemas. Masih kecil tapi sudah pintar membuat alasan.

"Hae jushi?" Ryeosung memanggil ajushi tampan nya yang sudah focus kembali dengan layar televisie di depannya.

"Hm, ya?"

"Jushi bantu Sungie sama Wonie nuna ne, buatkan sur..surr..surrp" namja kecil itu berusaha mengingat istilah yang baru tadi pagi dia dengar dari sang kakak, susah mengingatnya karena bagi dia bahasanya terlalu rumit.

"Surpriseeee!" seru Ryeowoon cepat karena kesal menunggu kata-kata yang adiknya akan keluarkan. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, keponakannya sangat lucu jika seperti ini.

"Jadi hari ini kan eoma berulang tahun kami mau buatkan kejutan seperti yang jushi kasi sama pacar jushi. Bantu kami ne?"

"Hmm.. ada imbalannya tidak? Kalau tidak ada ajushi gak mau bantuin Wonie sama Sungie" Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke tv. Diliriknya kedua anak itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain tak mengerti akan ucapan ajushinya. Sungguh lucu bagi Donghae.

Cup..

Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung secara bersamaan mencium kedua pipi Donghae, "Ini imbalannya.." ucap mereka sambil terkikik senang. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum senang, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Nah sekarang kajja kita keluar mencari hadiah untuk surprise eoma kalian. Dan kita makan siang, kalian belum makan kan sepulang sekolah?"

"Ne. Ajushi cepat mandi dulu, lalu berias yang tampan. Jushi ganteng-ganteng kok jorok sih" keduanya mendorong tubuh Donghae menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Aiggo..masih kecil kok sudah pintar mengatai pamannya?

.

.

.

.

"Hyugie kenapa mereka belum pulang juga ya? Aku jadi khawathir." Ryeowook memandangi jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga, tepat menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KST tetapi anak-anaknya belum pulang juga.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu cemas Wookie. Aku sudah menghubungi Donghae, dia bilang mereka sedang jalan-jalan" Yesung menenangkan istrinya yang memang terlihat sangat cemas, dia mencium bibir Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya. Cara yang memang Yesung lakukan jika istri mungilnya itu sedang gelisah atau khawathir. Wajar jika Ryeowook sangat cemas, sudah sesore ini aegya nya masih diluar rumah, karena tiga bulan yang lalu Ryeosung dan Ryeowoon pernah pergi ke rumah temannya sepulang sekolah tanpa ijin appa atau eomanya. Itu membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook kebingungan mencari mereka. Anak nakal.

Setelahnya Yesung kembali berkutat dengan laptop miliknya, menyelesaikan tugas perusahaannya. Dan Ryeowook kembali menonton berita, rasanya lega setelah Yesung meyakinkan bahwa RYeo twins itu baik-baik saja.

.

"Yesung hyung…. Wookieee…"

Yesung dan Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan lantang dari arah pintu rumahnya. Yesung menggerutu, hampir dia menjatuhkan laptop di pangkuannya kerena suara nista yang sudah dia tahu milik siapa. "Ya ikan! Kau mebuatku kaget. Tak bisakah pencet bell dulu sebelum masuk rumah orang? Seperti maling saja"

"Ishh, kalian saja yang tidak dengar bunyi bell yasudah aku masuk saja. Pasti kau sedang berbuat 'macam-macam' sama Wookie ya hyung? Sampai tak mendengar bunyi bel" goda Donghae pada Yesung, tangannya menyikut pinggang Yesung.

"Pikiranmu itu yadong saja Hae" balas Yesung.

"Hae hyung, anak-anak ku mana?" tanya Ryeowook, dia tak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran kedua aegyanya.

"Oh, mereka masih di mobil. Ada yang harus diambil" Setelah itu mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu Wonie dan Sungie.

5 menit kemudian~~

Preetttt …. Preettt…. Preeeettt…. *anggap suara terompet*

"Aiisshh, ini suara apalagi sih?" Yesung kembali harus dikagetkan dengan suara aneh dari arah belakangnya.

"MWO?" Ryeowook dan Yesung berhasil dikagetkan ketika menghadap belakang. Bagaimana tidak? Dibelakang mereka berdiri dua bocah yang memakai atribut ulang tahun lengkap dengan topi dan terompet. Si yeoja kecil membawa cup cake yang dirangkai seperti kue ulang tahun, dan dongsaengnya membawa seikat bunga lily ungu.

"Happy birthday eoma…."

"Aigooo… Sungie, Woonie. Jadi kalian bilang ke rumah Donghae hyung untuk menyiapkan ini?" Ryeowook kaget akan apa yang dilakukan kedua egyanya. Kedua kembar itu mengangguk kompak.

"Eoma tiup lilinnya, cepattt!" paksa Wonie sambil menyodorkan cake kepada sang eoma.

"Gomawo ne. kalian anak-anak eoma yang paling hebat" Ryeowook mencium kedua pipi anaknya secara bergantian.

"Darimana kalian dapat ide buat surprise untuk eoma?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Eeehhmm, kami kan pintar gak kayak appa yang pabo" ejek keduanya, Ryeowook dan Donghae tertawa keras melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung yang dikatai oleh anak-anaknya.

"Donghae hyung, terimakasih ne kau menjaga mereka"

"Ne Wookie, aku senang jika dengan mereka. Saengil chukka hamnida ne.." Donghae memeluk Ryeowook erat, dia merasa rindu lama tak berjumpa dengan sepupunya itu mengabaikan Yesung yang bermain-main dengan anaknya.

Plakkk..

"Heh, jangan peluk-peluk istriku ikan!" Yesung menginterupsi kegiatan yang Donghae lakukan lalu memeluk pinggang Wookie posesive, dia tak terima jika istrinya itu dipeluk oleh namja atau yeoja lain selain dirinya.

"Ishh, dasar tukang cemburu. Yasudah aku pulang saja ya, ini sudah malam"

Setelahnya Donghae berpamitan kepada Yewook dan dua keponakan kembarnya. Yewook mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

.

"Sekarang Wonie dan Sungie mandi, setelah itu belajar baru tidur ne? ini sudah malam" Ryeowook mengiterupsi kedua aegya nya yang asik menonton tv dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Okay eoma" jawab Ryeosung.

"Appa aku mau gendong…" pinta Ryeowoon pada sang appa. "Sungie juga appa…"

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie~~ kau tak memberiku hadiah eoh?" Ryeowook beralih duduk di pangkuan Yesung, yang sebelumnya dia duduk di meja rias.

Yesung memeluk istrinya dengan sayang, sangat suka apabila Wookie nya sudah menunjukkan sifat manja kepadanya. Menghirup aroma apel yang menguar dari tubuh Ryeowook. Yesung sangat menyukainya, hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuh istrinya fikirannya bisa tenang.

"Yesung Hyung…" Ryeowook memanggil nama suaminya itu, dia bingung Yesung hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya. Sedangkan Yesung masih diam, mempertahankan posisinya memeluk Ryeowook dipangkuannya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"Hyungie kenapa diam? Jawab pertanyaanku dulu"

"Hem? Kau mau hadiah chagi?" tanya balik namja tampan itu. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Karena dua anak itu sudah tidur hadiahnya sekarang saja" jawab Yesung ber'smirk yang tentu tak dilihat Ryeowook.

"Heh? Maksudmu hyung?" seketika bulu kuduk Ryeowook meremang, sepertinya bahaya mendatanginya malam ini.

Setelahnya Yesung menyesap leher putih istrinya dengan ganas(?), menggigitnya lalu menghisap yang tak ayal menimbulkan tanda merah kebiruan. Bosan dengan leher putih milik Ryeowook, Yesung membalikkan tubuh mungil istrinya untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Namja bersuara baritone tersebut melumat bibir mungil Wookie, mengemut secara bergantian bibir bagian bawah dan atas. Sebelah tangannya mencubit nipple Wookie yang sudah menegang dibalik kaos baby blue yang digunakan.

"Ssshh hyunghh.." desis Ryeowook pelan, tertahan karena bibir Yesung masih menempel di bibirnya. Lama Yesung menunggu Ryeowook membuka bibirnya, dia pun mencubit pinggang raping Wookie membuat namja manis itu mengaduh kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya. Yesung langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat itu. Sungguh Yesung benar-benar agresif.

"Hyung….." rengek Ryeowook ketika Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya, bermaksud mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berdiri. Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi rengekan istrinya.

Dengan cekatan Yesung langsung membuka paksa kaos yang Wookie kenakan sampai memperlihatkan dada putih namja manis tersebut. Appa dari duo kembar itu meraup nipple kiri Wookie, menghisapnya layaknya seorang bayai sedang menyusui.

"Haahhhh hyungg…" rancau Wookie, sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana sudah benar-benar mengeras ingin segera terbebaskan.

Yesung terus menghisap nipple pink Ryeowook'nya secara bergantian, sebelah tangannya dia gunakan memilin nipple yang menganggur dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus perut rata Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan namja bermata sipit itu memajukan langkahnya, dan membuat Ryeowook menjadi berjalan mundur. Sekarang tubuh Wookie jadi menghimpit di tembok kamar mereka. Masih menghisap nipple Ryeowook, tangan Yesung beralih menuju celana selutu yang istrinya pakai, menarik celana karet beserta underwear nya dengan mudah.

"Wah, Wookie 'kecil' ku nampaknya sudah sangat menegang" ucap Yesung gembira melihat junior si istri mengacung tegak.

"Hyungie, cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutmu…" bisik Ryeowook malu di telinga Yesung. Bersuamikan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tertular kemesumannya hem. "Kau sangat nakal baby.." tanpa menunggu Ryeowook memohon lagi, Yesung segera berjongkok di depan , melihat penis si istri yang lebih kecil dari miliknya yang telah mengeluarkan sedikit percum.

"Aaahhh…"

Dengan rakus Yesung memasukkan penis di depannya ke dalam mulut, meliuk-liukkan lidahnya dari batang sampai ujung penis Ryeowook.

"Occhh…enakkk hyunggg" rancau Ryeowook di atas nya, Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakan blow job nya memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena dirasakan Jr istrinya makin berkedut-kedut dan semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook semakin mengerang, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya akan keluar. "AAAKKHHH…."

Dengan hisapan kuat Yesung pada penisnya, Ryeowook berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya yang memenuhi mulut suaminya. Yesung berdiri, masih dengan sperma Ryeowook di mulutnya. Namja bersurai sehitam arang itu menumpahkan sperma di mulut nya ke mulut terbuka Ryeowook yang masih menetralkan nafas setelah orgasme pertamanya . Berbagi sperma dengan sang pemilik.

Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah sang istri yang memerah dengan pandangan mata sayu, dan Ryeowook sedikit tersedak karena tiba-tiba suaminya itu menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung kau-

"Hmm? tak usah protes baby.." potong Yesung sebelum Ryeowook selesai mengucapkan protesnya. Ryeowook menggerutu tak jelas, dia sebal dengan kelakuan Yesung yang seenaknya dengan dia. Karena terlalu banyak menggerutu, Yesung pun kembali meraup bibir mungil di depannya kembali melakukan ciuman panas.

Sedangkan Bibir kenyalnya sibuk menghisap bibir chery milik Ryeowook, jari-jari mungil milik Yesung menyusup kebelakang bokong istrinya. Menyelinap mencari letak lubang favoritnya yaitu manhole Ryeowook. Menyentuh manhole itu dengan telunjuknya, manhole yang sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi. Dengan segera Yesung memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat Ryeowook mengerang tertahan karena terasa perih. Yesung semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengalihkan rasa sakit pada manhole Ryeowook.

Dirasanya istri mungilnya itu mendesah karena ciuman yang ia berikan, Yesung menambah jarinya menjadi dua, dan terus ditambah hingga tiga jari yang berhasil bersarang disana. Memutar ketiga jarinya pada lubang sempit itu agar nanti penis besarnya mudah masuk.

Hampir empat menit jari-jari Yesung bermain di lubang Ryeowook, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menyudahi ciuman panasnya. "Sudah siap chagi?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku mau kita melakukannya sambil berdiri.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hyunngg aku tak sanggup jika berdiri" ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Ani, jangan protes chagi"

Huh, jika suaminya sudah seperti ini mana mungkin Ryeowook bisa melawan. Ryeowook membuka lebar kakinya, sedangkan Yesung masih mencopoti pakaian yang sedari tadi masih dia gunakan. Ck, curang. Istrinya sudah nacked seperti itu tapi Yesung masih memakai baju -_-

"Siap? Jika aku terlalu kasar kau bisa mencengkram punggungku dengan keras baby" ucapnya sebelum memulai 'permainan' mereka. Yesung mencium sekilas bibir pulm Ryeowook. Lalu mempersiapkan juniornya yang sudah menegang itu.

Kedua tangan Yesung membelah pantat Ryeowook, setelahnya secara langsung dia memasukkan kejantannya pada manhole sang istri.

"Haahhh hyunngghh sakitt.." desis Ryeowook pelan. Memang dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini Yesung sedikit kesusahan memasukkan kejantanannya, tapi dia suka melakukan sex dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga pria tampan tersebut menghentakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang Ryeowook yang langsung mengenai prostat.

Wookie mendesah keras, nikmatnya penis besar suaminya mengenai titik tersensitif nya. Erangan-erangan erotis terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah membuat Yesung susah memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Wookie jangan bergerak sayang.." kedua tangan Yesung terangkat keatas meletakkannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri badan Ryeowook, menahannya agar tak bergerak lagi.

"Yeessuunghh eeehh..hyuung…lebihh cepat lagihhh" kedua lengan Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis besar suaminya. Tanpa ia sadari penisnya yang pada mulanya sudah terkulai lemas setelah orgasme pertamanya, kini menegang kembali mengacung mengenai perut Yesung.

Yesung juga mendesah, penisnya diremas oleh dinding rectum Ryeowook. Gerakkan menyodokkan kejantannya pada hole Ryeowook semakin cepat, membuat penis Ryeowook yang berada di antara mereka ikut bergerak mengikuti irama gerakan penis Yesung.

"Saasshh, sebentar lagiih Wookie yahhhh"

"Nnehh hyungghh, akuuhh jugaa…"

Kejantannya pada hole Ryeowook semakin membesar, menandakan sebentar lagi orgasme pertama Yesung. Semakin cepat namja sipit itu menghentakkan penisnya, sampai akhirnya "YYAHHH WOOKIEE…"

"AAAAHHHHH…"

Erangan keras mereka keluarkan secara bersamaan. Kepala Ryeowook langsung jatuh di pundak Yesung, spermanya membasahi perut suaminya. Ia sangat lemas terlihat dari tangannya yang semula memeluk badan Yesung kini terjatuh begitu saja.

Cairan sperma milik Yesung memenuhi hole istrinya sampai tumpah melewati selangkangan Ryeowook. Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya, menopang tubuh si istri yang kini terkulai lemas. Mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan melingkarkan kedua kaki namja tercintanya di pinggangnya. Lalu membopong Ryeowook menuju tmpat tidur mereka.

"Hehehe, kau terlihat lucu baby jika wajahmu seperti ini" cengir Yesung setelah merebahkan tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Huhh kau membuatku lemas Yesung!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dari sang suami. Bagaimana bisa namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menertawakannya setelah 'menyiksanya' sampai tak bertenaga seperti ini.

"Jangan ngambek dong Wookie. Aku tidak suka melihatnya"

"Biarin! Ini salahmu juga pabo.."

"Kalau begitu biar gak ngambek lagi kita doggy style yuk?" smirk mesum Yesung keluarkan lagi. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Ryeowook'nya agar menungging.

"Hyungg kau jahat! Aku membencimu YESUNGGG!" galak Wookie yang secara paksa tubuhnya disuruh menungging. Dia benar-benar benci jika sudah melakukan gaya sex seperti ini, besok pasti sangat susah untuk berjalan.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam manhole Ryeowook untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan gaya seperti ini sangat mudah untuk dia melakukan penitrasi, tidak seperti tadi saat berdiri. Tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk mengocok Jr Ryeowook yang terabaikan. Sedangkan Ryeowook dibawahnya sudah ribut tak jelas, antara kesal, sakit, dan mendesah. Beruntunglah kedua anaknya Ryeowoon dan Ryeosung sudah tertidur lelap.

Kepala Ryeowook semakin melesak pada bantal, sekali-kali bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, tangannya meremas sprei dibawahnya. Sungguh ini benar nikmat, penis suaminya terus mengenai prostat nya dan kejantanannya juga dimanja Yesung.

"Aaahh jangan ribut terus Wookie. Aku tak mau merekahh mengganggu kitaa lagihh.." suruh Yesung dari atas yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menyentakkan penisnya.

-Sudah kita tinggalkan kegiatan mereka yang mungkin berlangsung sampai pagi. Aku gak sanggup melanjutkannya- ^^v

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

"Yeeyy… kita sampai di Lotte World!" teriak riang duo kembar Kim Ryeowoon dan Kim Ryeosung setelah menuruni mobil. Padahal mereka baru diparkiran tapi sudah sesenang itu. Dasar anak kecil.

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang melihat tingkah kedua aegyanya ikut tertawa. Anak-anak nya sangat bahagia jika sudah diajak ke tempat seperti ini. Keduanya berlari kearah dalam Lotte World, menarik kedua tangan appa'nya meninggalkan sang eoma sendiri di belakang yang menggendong ransel tempat kebutuhan kedua anaknya.

"Eoma lama sekali sih jalannya, cepat sini.." ketiganya berhenti sejenak melihat sang eoma yang sangat lamban berjalan –menurut keduanya-

"Sabar sayang, ini juga eoma sudah cepat" jawab Ryeowook berjalan tertatih.

"Kenapa jalannya eoma seperti penguin? Eoma kenapa?" tanya Sungie yang penasaran akan cara berjalan Ryeowook yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Nah, sekarang Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang sang pelaku yang menyebabkan cara berjalannya aneh, sedangkan yang dipandang memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini gara-gara appa kalian!" kata Ryeowook penuh penekanan, wajahnya berubah sebal melihat Yesung.

"Mwo? Appa apakan Ryeowook eoma hah?" bentak keduanya, pandangan mata sipit dan bulat itu menatap sanga appa tajam seolah mengintimidasi. Yesung hanya bengog melihat tingkah keduanya. 'Aiigoo anak-anakku galak sekali jika sudah seperti ini' inersnya.

"Aniyo.. appa tak melakukan apa-apa pada eoma. Appa hanya menyenangkan eoma kalian, eoma saja yang berlebihan" kilah Yesung, sebelah matanya mengedip kearah Ryeowook.

"Ayo kita masuk. Kalian kan mau bermain" lanjut Yesung lagi.

"IIsshh dasar kepala besar" dengus Wookie kesal, suaminya itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.

.

Di dalam Ryeosung dan Ryeowoon menaiki berbagai wahana bermain yang sering mereka naiki jika berkunjung kesini. Tak jarang juga mereka mencoba wahana bermain ekstrim yang sebenarnya anak-anak seusia mereka pasti takut mencobanya, namun karena akan rasa penasarannya mereka memaksa Yesung dan Ryeowook agar mengijinkannya. Jika menurut Yesung wahana yang aegya nya inginkan tidak terlalu ekstrim maka dia mengijinkan tapi dia dan istrinya ikut menaiki. Jika wahana yang menurutnya tidak pantas dicoba, maka Yesung akan melarang keras sampai membentak.

Setelah puas bermain dan menaiki berbagai wahana permainan, akhirnya kedua bocah kembar itu merasa lelah dan mereka beristirahat di sebuah café kecil yang ada di dalam sana sambil mengisi perut.

"Eoma capekkk…" keluh keduanya di meja café. Terlihat jelas wajah mereka letih dan keringat bercucuran.

"Kalian sih bandel. Kan appa bilang jangan terlalu banyak menaiki wahana" ucap Yesung didepannya.

"Sudahlah appa, sekarang kalian pesan makanan apa sayang?"tanya eoma'nya lembut.

"Terserah eoma deh" jawab sang kakak.

SKIP

"Hahh aku kenyang sekali…" seru Ryeosung semangat setelah tenaganya kembali.

"Wonie juga…" timpal Ryeowoon.

"Appa , Wonie sama Sungie belum liat appa ngasi eoma hadiah apa" lanjut Ryeowoon lagi.

"Appa kalian jahat gak ngasi eoma hadiah"

"Eh? Eoma kenapa nuduh appa jahat? Sekarang appa kasi eoma hadiahnya" ucap Yesung. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil, membukanya dan menampakkan sebuah kalung emas putih yang berliontinkan berlian berbentuk hati. Memasangkannya pada leher Ryeowook. Kalung yang terlihat sederhana dan anggun.

"Aigo hyungie kau manis sekali. Gomawo ne nae sarang" ucap Ryeowook bahagia, sikap suaminya dari masa mereka berpacaran sampai sekarang tak berubah. Aneh dan penuh kejutan. Ryeowook mencium bibir suaminya sekilas sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kadang-kadang Yesung'nya bisa romantic seperti ini.

Mereka tak sadar telah mengabaikan dua anak kecil didepannya yang terihat cengo melihat adegan yang orangtuanya lakukan seperti yang mereka pergoki beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Appa dan eoma lagi kayak yang di drama-drama itu" celetuk Ryeo twins.

"Eh?" Yewook berbarengan menoleh, mereka baru ingat anak-anaknya ada disana sedangkan mereka tadi berciuman. Aigoo paboya, rutuk mereka dalam hati.

END deh..

* * *

A/N :

Ih wow ini ff apaan cobak? -_- *maafkan aku Tuhan*

pas buat di bagian NC nya aku bingung sendiri mw buat kyk gimana, dan laptop sempet mati disaat aku udh menggebu-gebu ngetik bagian NC T~T jadilah terlambat publishnya. maunya sih kemarin publish pas suasana Nyepi gt ^^.

Maap ye aku gag jago bikin orang NC'an :" ini juga tanpa dibaca ulang/edit malu sendiri bacanya. yang kemaren" mintak sequel ini aku udh buatin tp sekali lg mianhae gag bagus dn kurang memuaskan. Yang minta NC kmaren nangung, noh skarang udah full :D Yang mau jagain Ryeo twins biar Yewook bs NC , noh jagain sambil baca ff.

Biarpun ff nya abal tapi minta RIVIEW nya boleh ya? harrus dong XD

Papaii *bow*bow*bow*

* * *

BIG THANK's :

**Cul Ah, Guest, babyryou, eun ra, hyukkie -chan, jongwookie, aku suka ff, R'Rin4869, Guest2, Yuzuki Chaeri, whisperer, Guest3, ririn chubby, Freaky Virus, ichigo song, Guest4, cho yayas kyumin, jiraniats, Guest5, wirani, Yulia CloudSomnia.**


End file.
